Revenge of the MuggleBorn
by Emerald-Kisses
Summary: Hermione was planning the best form of revenge yet. After Malfoy's stint a few weeks back, Hermione planned on getting back at him using her wits and her body. Sequel to Morning Shower. ONESHOT! Part two of HG/DM Sexcapades Trilogy. Rate M for a reason!


**Well, because everyone asked for a follow-up, here it is! I'm going to try to keep it to one chapter this time, and if you want to read any further in this series, the final part is called "Spontaneity and Excitement" and can be found on my profile page. **

**First off, thank you too all those who reviewed my oneshot ****Morning Shower****, I appreciate every review I receive, and I loved seeing how many people really enjoyed my fic. **

**Secondly, thank you too all those who faved or added me to their author alerts. It just boosts my ego to see those numbers go up.**

**My whole goal was to make people happy with a sexy little fic and I'm proud to say that I believe I accomplished it.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Now, to begin…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the deliciously sexy Draco Malfoy or anything related to the Harry Potter world. That belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: CONTAINS SEX! HOT PASSIONATE SEX! IT IS CALLED A ONESHOT FOR A REASON! Oh, and anyone under the age of 18 (or whatever the legal age is where you live) should normally turn back…but, well…reviews are still welcome.**

**Btw, anyone who recognizes where my fic title came from gets a cookie.**

**Of course, to be fair, you have to name which film it was in the 'series,' (number, i.e. The Two Towers is the second novel in the Lord of the Rings trilogy). Oh, and you have to make sure it's part of a really nice review.**

**Revenge of the Muggle-Born**

Those few hours in the shower had turned into several weeks in each other's arms. No, they did not spend the entirety of those weeks in the shower, but they were quite aware of each other's sexual presence and made sure to physically acknowledge one another each and every night.

So long as he kept his mouth shut and she reminded herself to tone down the sarcastic retorts.

Those promises, however, did not last very long for the 'physical acknowledgement' that took place after the promises were broken was the best ever.

Draco called it Angry Sex. Hermione had dubbed it the typical Make Up Sex.

So they argued childishly and then gave into the lust and need that overwhelmed them every time they were several hundred feet away from one another.

One could easily say that they were in lust.

Others would say that they were in love.

Hermione, on the other hand, would say that she was planning the best form of revenge yet.

As a matter of fact, the several weeks were nonexistent; it had only been two weeks since their sexual morning encounter. For the entirety of those two weeks, Hermione had been, in the back of her mind, planning something. It would be a foolproof scheme, a mischievous plan that would enable her to get the upper hand once again.

She would get the upper hand once more! She would triumph in the world of good and evil! She would make Draco Malfoy pay for stealing her wand and forcing her to walk around with a million hickeys on her neck! That was a mouthful.

She would win!

"Um…Ms. Granger, would you mind paying attention, please? This information is going to be on the next test."

Hermione glanced around the room, her attention suddenly focused on the Gryffindor and Slytherin students gathered in the greenhouse. She frowned for a moment and then blushed darkly, wondering how she had managed to thrust her fist into the air in a triumphant pose without either A) hitting someone, or B) yanking herself out of her reveries.

Either way, she remained rooted to the spot, feeling sort like a deer in headlights, unable to move from the silly pose as everyone frowned or fought back smiles as they looked at her.

She caught a certain blond-haired ferret's knowing smirk.

'_Damn it, Hermione, stop getting distracted in class.'_

She hunched herself over her notebook, trying to become as small and unnoticeable as possible while Professor Sprout arched a brow and turned back to teaching the class.

Hermione looked down at her paper, noting the practically illegible, scribbled out plans that would help bring her to victory.

She would win.

She chuckled quietly and evilly to herself; barely aware of the strange looks Harry gave her, not even noticing how Ron twirled his fingers by his head in an indication that she was now senile.

All she cared about was the fact that she would get her revenge.

_'Okay…now, I'll have to time this just right,'_ she thought while scribbling down a few more notes, suddenly transforming from the crazy, psychopathic woman into the normal, school loving Hermione Granger. '_Good, good, now, from that point on I will say this,'_ she stabbed at a bunch of random words, _'and once I'm done, wait a few seconds, do that, run, and then he will be trapped!'_

Within her mind, maniacal laughter burst forth, echoing through her head as she closed her eyes and grinned broadly with triumph. The psychotic Hermione was back.

'_I will prevail! I will win! I will come out on top!'_

"Now, Ms. Granger, really! Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

_'I should really pay attention to what I do!'_

* * *

"So, Granger, I see that you just couldn't stop thinking about me in class today."

"My, isn't someone a little egotistical."

"No, not really, I'm just stating the facts."

"And what proof do you have helps reinforce those facts?"

"Well," Draco Malfoy leaned forward, "I would demonstrate with my fingers but we're in the library," he looked around, "for Merlin knows what reason."

Hermione glanced over from the book she had poised before her nose, pretending to have all of her attention focused on _1000 Uses for Spider Legs: Cooking, Potions, Cleaning, and Intercourse,_ which was the first book she had grabbed upon entering. She had yet to figure out how Spider Legs could help with household chores and she really didn't want to know how they were involved in sexual intercourse.

"Because, Dra…Malfoy, we're supposed to be studying," she replied sternly.

"Ah, yes, I see, so, I suppose learning the different uses for Spider Legs will be on our _Herbology_ exam the first week we're back from _vacation_." Of course, he had to emphasize Herbology because spider legs had nothing to do with Herbology. However, he was not necessarily forced to emphasize vacation but chose to do so. Technically, once Herbology had finished, he _was_ officially on vacation and really did not want to waste his time in the library.

"It's fascinating," she lied, "really. I just love this part where they're used as an aphrodisiac for men."

She smiled wickedly at him, closing the book on purpose to ensure that he would not see through her lie. She knew that she was a bad enough liar as it was and, with the proof of her lie open and exposed in front of him, it would make the process more difficult.

He frowned, arching a brow in repulsed interest. A part of him wanted her to shut up and suck him off while the other part wanted her to continue. Cue the repulsed interest.

"You see, you take the leg and stretch it out and, while most aphrodisiacs are supposed to be ingested orally, you take the man's penis and you-"

"Granger, if you continue I will be forced to kill you and it will be out of self-defense."

She frowned up at him before adjusting her position on the couch, curling up in a ball on the edge while he leaned over her, homicidal intent clearly written in his eyes.

She was actually quite fortunate that there were few people in the library. This excluded Madame Pince, who trusted Hermione enough not to constantly swoop over her like a vulture, which Hermione was grateful for.

If anyone were to listen in on the conversation in the next few minutes, she would never be able to leave the library again.

But for the time being, she would continue and torture the hell out of him; watching him squirm always delighted her.

"Anyways, you take the penis and you, well, if he's not circumcised, you pull down the foreskin, and you take the spider's leg and slowly insert it into the…mmf!"

Her sentence was cut short as he literally lunged at her, crushing his lips to hers in an attempt to shut her up. Within seconds a fire was ignited in her womb and began to slowly make its way through her body as her heart rate increased.

Soon enough the kiss changed from an attempt to quiet her to a passionate, lust-filled embrace, where their tongues danced and she fought back little mewling sounds of pleasure.

Unfortunately, too soon, Draco broke the kiss, pulling away from her but keeping enough distance between them so he could just breathe out his words.

"There, I kissed you. Is that what you wanted? Was this all some ploy to get me to kiss you in public? If so, then here you go! Now how about you shut the fuck up and we take this study-group elsewhere?"

She easily read the lust in his eyes but her own lust was quickly deflated by the feeling of piercing eyes glaring at her back. She knew that instant that if looks could kill, she'd probably be dead.

"Should I turn around?" she muttered to Draco, who had a much better view than her.

He grinned broadly in reaction and nodded.

Great, now she really didn't want to turn around!

But the Force slowly took a physical hold on her, literally pushing her body to twist in such a way that she could look at the tall, lanky, red-haired boy known as Ronald Weasley, the boy who had crushed on Hermione Granger since the Yule Ball during their Fourth Year.

'_Great,' _she groaned inwardly.

"Hermione," Ron's voice was carefully held in check, sounding very tight and constricted, "can we go talk outside for a minute?"

"I, uh, Ron, I'm afraid that," and poor Hermione Granger didn't even have a chance to say no before the redhead had grabbed her arm and was dragging her outside. Draco followed them, carrying Hermione's bag over his shoulder, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

This was getting interesting.

Hermione struggled against Ron's grasp, much to the shocked Madame Pince standing by the desk near the door. Draco simply grinned at her, following them out, much to Hermione's frustration.

Once outside of the library, Hermione let out a shout of frustration and indignation, fighting harder against Ron's tightening grip. But the redhead didn't let her go; instead, he began to drag her down the hallway, heading for a more secluded part of the school.

"I come to say goodbye to you and what do I find? You being … _raped_ in the library by that … by that … Ferret!" he shouted, not even stopping to turn and look at her as he spoke.

"The Ferret is right behind you," Draco pointed out in a calm drawl that made Hermione's irritation augment.

"The Rapist Ferret can go die!" Ron yelled, swinging around, wand in hand. This action caused Hermione to be violently jerked forward with such forced that she tripped and landed hard on her knees.

Draco's eyes flashed briefly with possession and anger as she winced in pain. Ron, however, was completely oblivious to this and kept his wand pointed at Draco's throat.

"Don't you dare even think about touching her ever again!" Ron shouted.

Draco, all the while, was finding the situation to be most amusing, with the exception of Hermione's injury. Ron was obviously jealous that he had caught them snogging and was trying to think of the unlikeliest – but to him the most plausible – situation that might explain what he had seen.

So, Draco was now known as the Rapist Ferret.

He supposed that he had been called worse.

Maybe Hermione might take a liking to it, wanting him to restrain her while she pretended to fight back. The sex would be rough and good, hard and passionate, and she would be screaming out "Oh yes! Oh yes! Don't stop! Oh, fuck me harder you Rapist Ferret!"

Okay…Rapist Ferret didn't sound very sexy…It sounded a touch too silly for his tastes.

He'd stick to Draco, Malfoy, Master, Sexy Slytherin, and Naughty Snake.

She was Hermione, Granger, Vixen, Sexy Gryffindor, and My Little Minx.

They had to find less corny sex-names for one another.

Okay…back to the main subject at hand. Ron pointing his wand at Draco's throat in a very 'menacing' manner.

Draco was _so_ scared.

"Look, Weasel," – Could Weasel be considered a sexy nickname? Yuck, no! – "if you want to know what happened just ask Granger over there. Don't point wands at people unnecessarily."

"I know what happened! I saw what I saw! I saw you … _mouth_-_raping_ her in the library! In the bloody library! I'm going to McGonagall about this and telling her every single thing! You'll be expelled for sure!"

"Ron…"

"Quiet, Hermione, this is a man's fight, so it's _my_ fight."

Oh no…

Draco's smirk broadened as he saw Hermione's eyes flash with malicious intent as her feminist side took over. His eyes flashed with mirth as she slowly stood up, her mouth set into a serious, straight line while she clenched her fists tightly at her sides. Ron was in for it.

"Weasel, I think that you should take back what you said."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ronald."

Ron spun around, facing the brunette behind him, and took and involuntary step back. He suddenly didn't want to be anywhere near her anymore.

"Your fight? This is _your_ fight? First off, I will not stand by and let you manhandle me or speak to me like that!"

"But Malfoy…"

"Fuck Malfoy! I am a living, breathing, human being, and while you think that women can't fight on their own, I can very well stand up for myself! I refuse to let you speak to me in such a way or treat me in such a manner!" She took a step forward, jabbing her finger into his chest. "If you _must_ know, yes, Draco was kissing me in the library, and no, it was not rape."

Ron's mouth opened and closed rapidly, eyes widened with terror and confusion at her words.

"It was voluntary and I enjoyed it!"

"But … but … when did this happen? For how long have you been a Death Eater, Hermione?"

"A Death Eater? Ronald Weasley, are you that bloody dense? Do you genuinely think that because Malfoy and I were snogging that I'm a Death Eater? You must have hit your head and addled your brains because only an absolute idiot would believe in such a thing!"

"So … so then why…why were you snogging him, Hermione?"

Draco's eyes glowed with amusement as he watched the redhead stammer his questions, his face as flaming red as his hair, while Hermione dominated and made him pay.

Oh yes, his sex with Granger that night would be fucking good.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair in frustration, causing the curls to stand up around her flushed face.

"What does it matter to you? If you _must_ know, we've been snogging for the past two weeks! And I _like_ it!"

"TWO WEEKS?"

"Yes, we've been snogging for the past two weeks when, one day, he just decided to 'rape' me in the Common Room, which I enjoyed!" Hermione spat, no longer caring that Ron knew or not about their relationship. All she knew was that she would not stand by and watch while Ron claimed that Draco was a rapist.

It just wouldn't be fair to him.

But, of course, she wouldn't be able to tell Ron just what else she and Draco had been doing for the past two weeks. She'd use it as an April Fool's joke later on in the year. That is, only if he came to accept their relationship.

For now she just had to get rid of Ron.

"Oy! Ron!"

She wanted to run over and hug Harry as tightly as she could. The Boy-Who-Lived walked down the hallway, oblivious to the Ferret standing by or to the fact that Ron looked like he was going to explode any second now.

"Ron, mate, we have to get going. The carriages are leaving in a couple minutes for the train. If we miss those then we're stuck here." Harry stopped between Hermione and Ron and paused suddenly, almost as though he just realized that he might have interrupted an argument.

"Uh…what's going on?" He gestured to Ron, who was frozen to the spot, face red, fists clenched, and eyes so wide it made him look like some deranged, scarlet insect. "What's wrong with him?"

Hermione smiled in response and gestured towards Draco with her head. "Oh, just the Ferret there saying silly things to irritate him." She moved forward, one hand on Harry's arm the other holding Ron's arm, and began to pull them down the hallway towards the entrance. "Now, you guys don't want to miss your train, do you? Hurry up. I'll see you when you get back!"

She gave each man a quick peck on the cheek before spinning around, grabbing Draco by the arm and rushing off down the hallway.

Harry stood on the spot, one brow arched in confusion as he frowned at the spot where Hermione and Draco had just stood.

"What the hell did I just miss?"

* * *

She panted as she arrived down a new but familiar hallway, leaning against the wall for support as she tried to catch her breath from her sudden sprint. Draco, on the other hand, looked down at her, knowledgeable curiosity written all over his smug face.

"Well, Granger, I suppose you couldn't wait to get me alone, eh?" He leaned forward, lifting her head up to face him. He moved closer until they shared a breath and he smirked. "Oh yeah, we've _only_ snogged in the Common Room. Likely story, Granger."

He moved forward to place a kiss on her lips when she turned away, pressing a hand to her stomach. Her eyes shone with mirth but, at the same time, he caught several glimpses of worry etched in the amber orbs.

"Draco…I have something to tell you."

He frowned, wondering just what was so important that it had caused a sudden mood shift in his little hellion.

Little hellion. He liked that. He could moan that as she sucked his dick.

Baaaaack to the subject at hand!

Hermione. Worried. Have to tell him something.

Now he felt nauseous.

"Yes, Hermione?" He leaned forward once more, this time more for support than for anything else. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth on the flesh.

"I…I skipped."

"You what?"

"I…I skipped my period last week."

"What's a period?"

"Malfoy, you bloody git! How can you not know what a period is?"

He paused, placing a finger to his chin in thought. What was the thing that only girls got for one week…? He couldn't really place his finger on it…

"Oh, you mean the Bitch Week."

"Bitch Week?" she squawked, eyes wide with confusion and annoyance at his derogatory name for the week of hell. "Who the hell told you to call it Bitch Week?"

"Believe it or not, it was my father. It was the only 'happy' thing we shared. He called it the Bitch Week because my mother became a total bitch throughout that week. Those weeks were the only times he was relatively nice." Draco shrugged. "So, you missed your Bitch Week, so what?"

"Do you even know what they're for?" She wanted to punch him for being so damn ignorant.

"No, not really. To be honest, all I know is that it makes you a bitch and girls refuse to have sex at those points in time. Really, that sucks, but, well…you know, I suppose that they have a good reason for it."

She punched him in the arm and used his moment of pain to make tears form in her eyes. "Draco…you don't get it. When a girl gets her period on time, it means that her body is … normal. I skipped it and I never skip. So…so I did a test…I mean, we never used any form of contraception and…" she erupted in sobs, burying her face in her hands as she cried out the last words.

"I'm pregnant!"

_Ping!_ A pin dropped somewhere within a thousand miles of the school.

Draco stood still, eyes wide with shock as he took in the severity of the situation. He suddenly felt dizzy, nauseous, and, for some strange reason, slightly elated at once. Hermione was…pregnant…?

"Oh Salazar Slytherin," he cursed. "Hermione…you…you can't…there must have been some mistake…Oh gods…"

She looked at him through tear-filled eyes, watching as his face paled and his movements became rather unsteady. She wiped away her tears, swallowing thickly as she continued to watch his reaction.

Suddenly, she smiled. "Kidding!" she squealed before taking the moment of hesitation to rush off down the corridor at a fast pace.

Draco took roughly two seconds to think over the situation before cursing loudly. "GRANGER! YOU BITCH!" he screamed, rushing off after her.

She ran as fast as she could through the hallways, having designed the route herself throughout the week. She heard him rushing after her, his feet slapping loudly against the floor. She was rather grateful for Ron's interruption; if he had not interrupted them, Draco would not be forced to carry two school bags on his back. This gave her an advantage, as the weight of the two bags slowed the blond down considerably.

Squealing, she shouted an apology to Filch, who was too busy cursing at her to notice Draco go flying past him.

Laughing now, she continued to run, purposely knocking over a suit of armour to try and slow down Draco as she sped through the hallways. Her hair flung in her face and her legs were already growing a bit sore from the sudden burst of energy and exercise, but she continued to sprint, heading for her destination.

Just as she arrived in the Heads' Common Room, having panted out the password, she let out a loud shriek of surprise as a heavy body landed roughly on top of hers.

She looked up at Draco's flushed face, noting how he panted and cursed her.

A little twinge of pity and guilty rushed through her, but it was only very small and lasted for a moment before laughter poured out of her throat. He, on the other hand, was not finding the situation to be very amusing.

"Granger, what the hell was that back there? Telling me you're pregnant! You're such…such…such a bitch!" he cursed, keeping her pinned to the ground. "I seriously thought that you were pregnant! That…that wasn't very nice."

"That wasn't very nice? That's all you have to say? You really need to start carrying a thesaurus around with you," she chuckled.

"Fuck you, Granger," he growled as he managed to shrug off both bags without standing up. "I'm going to make you pay."

Devilish intent glowed in her eyes and he was completely taken by surprise when she managed to roll over and land on top of him.

Within a matter of seconds, his hands were tied up with his necktie and she was pressing heated kisses to his throat.

"Granger…you…you bitch," he growled with pleasure as her tongue darted out to tease the sensitive skin over his Adam's apple.

"Tsk, tsk, Malfoy, you should know better than to say things like that." As punishment, she dug her teeth into the flesh, flicking her tongue back and forth as he let out a growl of pleasure.

He struggled against the necktie, trying his hardest to squeeze his hands out or tear the material. However, all struggling stopped when one of her hands slipped into his slacks, finding an obvious sign of arousal.

Groaning, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as her thumb slowly stroked over the tip, rubbing back and forth, using the precum as lubrication before sliding her fingers down the length of his cock and squeezing the base.

She chuckled, leaning forward to breathe softly in his ear, knowing how sensitive his lobes were.

Taking one lobe into her mouth, she suckled on it while pumping his cock. She listened as he growled with ecstasy, arching his body upwards as he humped against her hand, trying to move his cock faster.

Instead, just as she was certain he was nearing the edge, she released her grip on him and stood up, far enough away so that he wouldn't be able to touch her or trip her.

She laughed as he let out a roar of frustration, jerking viciously against the tie once he realized that his release was nothing but a distant dream. Her laughter doubled when she magically made the tie unbreakable and contracting, meaning that it would not break and it would only get tighter the more he struggled.

His roars grew louder with each passing second as he fought to just sit up and get to his feet. He, however, never got a chance to get onto one knee before she magically shackled his legs and had him bound to the floor.

He grimaced in pain as he fought to sit back up, only to find the magical binds pushing him harder against the floor.

"Granger, you are such a…a …"

"A what, Malfoy?"

At the sound of her voice, his eyes moved from looking over his body to looking up at the vixen standing by him. By now she had moved closer and he couldn't help but grin as he got a delightful view of her lacy underwear. Licking his lips, he kept staring at the juncture between her thighs, not even considering that maybe she had moved there purposely.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?"

Her voice had taken on a surprisingly sensual tone and he found himself salivating at the sexual connotation that followed suit. This salivation was soon followed by a growl of need as her blouse was yanked off and tossed across the room, soon to be joined by her skirt.

She stood before him, clad only in a lacy silver bra and a matching Brazilian thong.

Since when did Hermione start wearing thongs? Since roughly a week ago when Draco admitted that he had a thong fetish.

Kneeling down beside him, she smiled devilishly at him, licking her lips at the glazed, aroused look in his stormy grey eyes. Leaning forward, she smirked a smirk that would have made any Slytherin proud.

"Do you want me to free you?"

He couldn't speak; his throat had suddenly gone dry from the sight of her breasts nearing his face. All he could do was nod jerkily, keeping his eyes on her ample mounds.

"Then, my Drakey-poo, you'll have to do exactly as I say."

He arched a brow at this, noting that, for the first time since they began their relationship, she was instigating sex. Smiling, she recognized the question that briefly showed through the sexual haze and leaned closer. Tugging down the cups of her bra, she freed her breasts, pushing them against his face.

"This is your punishment, Mr. Malfoy, for stealing my wand two weeks ago." He was about to retort, temporarily broken from his sexual daze, when she pressed one breast against his mouth. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you should play with my tits."

He groaned at the feel of her creamy skin on his face and opened his mouth to receive her nipple. He greedily suckled on it, using as much tongue and teeth as possible, mixing between suction and licking. He reveled in her quiet moans, listening as she began to pant as the arousal grew between them.

Biting down on her nipple, he earned a loud cry of need, and was about to take it back into his mouth when she switched breasts, placing the other one, against his lips.

He repeated the process, licking and biting, suckling and teasing, until she cried out a second time, letting out the occasional whimper of pleasure.

"Oh…Malfoy…that's right…play with my tits…" she moaned, pinching her free nipple while he nibbled on her other one. "Oh…just like that…yes."

He wished that he could cup her breasts in his hands, feel the creamy mounds in his palms, and tease her nipples to even harder peaks with his fingers. But, just as soon as the thought filled his head, she pulled away, leaving him gasping with arousal.

She stood up again, and he watched as she retrieved her wand from her skirt, literally drooling as she bent over and exposed her pale, perfectly shaped ass to him. What he would give to get behind her and fuck her senseless…

She was smirking as she stood back up but he noted the way her breasts heaved, the way her cheeks had blushed to a rosy tone, and knew that, while she tried to remain cool and calm on the exterior, her heart was pounding and her blood was rushing with need.

The girl was just as horny as he was.

Deftly, she performed two magical spells, the first of which discarded him from all of his clothing, freeing his heated body and causing his heavy erection to spring up. The second spell caused a strange, green, rubber ring to appear in her free hand.

He frowned with confusion.

What the hell was she going to do with that?

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know what this is?" She brandished the object in the air, using this moment to place her wand aside and deftly remove her bra.

He shook his head in response and watched as she strutted over to him, squatting down by his hips. He let out a rumbling growl as he watched her legs spread, exposing her wet center. He noted that her panties were currently soaked through.

This moment of distraction, however, was destroyed when he felt her hands on his cock. He watched her movements, noting the way her fingers teasing the hard flesh, and watched with great anticipation as she lowered her mouth to the tip.

"Oh, sweet Slytherin!" he shouted as he felt her lips engulf his tip, her tongue flicking over the slit.

Slowly, she moved her mouth down, taking in as much of him as she could before she hummed.

Damn it…she fucking hummed!

He nearly came right then and there. Her mouth was so warm and wet and when she hummed it sent delicious frissons of pleasure racing through his body. His eyes shut as he let his head fall back, his hips already making involuntarily, humping motions against her mouth.

But, the second she slid her mouth up, she removed her lips from around his cock and ended the delightful sensation.

By now Draco was growing quite frustrated. Twice already she had brought him to the brink of an orgasm and twice already she had stopped when he was just on that brink.

"You filthy bitch," he spat, not caring if she found the words insulting or arousing.

"You should watch your language, Mr. Malfoy; you never know when it might get you into trouble."

His hips bucked as he felt her hand wrap around his erection, and he let out a groan as he felt something tight being rolled down his cock.

Tight?

Rolled down?

Waaaaaaaait a second…

He stopped the motions and looked down at his cock and nearly cried out in surprise. She had, somehow, managed to get the ring around the base of his cock.

"Wh…what the hell?" he gasped, confused beyond belief.

She fell to her knees and began to crawl up his body. When they were face-to-face, she lowered her hips and her wet pussy met his abdomen, which she promptly rubbed and made him groan with delight.

"Mr. Malfoy, what you are wearing now is something called a cock ring. This lovely book I read last week told me all about them." She lowered her head and they now shared the same breath. "It prolongs your state of arousal, keeping you erect for much longer."

He frowned in disbelief. His Granger, his little bookworm, had actually looked up some kinky sex object and was currently using it on him?

Oh, he was wrong earlier…the sex wasn't going to be fucking good…it was going to be fucking mind-blowing.

She stood back up and grinned down at him, liking the sight of him lying bound and helpless on the floor. It made the punishment all the more worthwhile.

She swaggered – yes, swaggered – over to him and placed on foot on either side of his head. His eyes widened with shock and question and she smirked down at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, in order for you to be freed, you have to do exactly as I please." Her smile grew and her eyes flashed with sexual, malicious intent.

Slowly, she kneeled, straddling his face, and pressed her aching center against his mouth. "Make me scream," she moaned.

He groaned at the smell of her sweet pussy and quickly complied, lunging forward and pressing his lips against her folds. He licked along the slit through her panties, reveling in the way the silver lace darkened with each passing second.

With much skill, he managed to move her underwear aside with his teeth and tongue, exposing her wet core. He exhaled loudly, breathing on her cunt, and earned a shudder of surprised arousal.

Her hands delved into his hair as he began a long, torturous lick along her slit, moving his tongue up and down, purposely avoiding that sweet, little nub nestled at the top of her pussy. Instead, he licked around, enjoying the sensation of, for once today, being remotely in control of the situation.

She threw back her head and moaned with ecstasy, digging her nails into his head, keeping his mouth firmly in place as her hips began to rock. She whimpered out his name as he teased the flesh around her center, briefly focusing on anywhere but her aching core.

As he nipped at the flesh of her inner thigh, she shuddered with pleasure, aching for his lips to return to her pussy. She tried to turn his head, to move him so that he could continue eating her, but his mouth remained firmly in place on her thigh, suckling her flesh to the point that she knew she would be bruised.

She snarled something crude and vicious, making his cock twitch violently in response as she gripped his hair and pressed his lips against her crotch. Without a second's hesitation, he returned to the process of eating her, licking and biting, tasting and teasing until she was writhing uncontrollably on top of him.

One hand let go of his hair to reach behind her, pressing down on his stomach as she leaned back and let wave after wave of ecstasy rush through her. She felt his tongue and teeth lash at her viciously, pushing her closer and closer to that edge of pure pleasure.

"Draco, oh Merlin, Draco!" she gasped, slamming her hips harder against his mouth, needing him to touch that one spot that would push her over and make her scream.

But he kept his mouth away from it, making sure that the pearl remained untouched as he savagely attacked her slit. He slid his tongue deep inside of her, twirling and flicking it around until she was panting out incoherent words. He listened as she groaned, delighted in the feel of her hips undulating against his mouth, and ached for her to touch his aching cock and make him come.

"Fuck, Draco!" she cried, gripping his hair tightly while digging her nails into his flat stomach. "Make me come or I swear there will be hell to pay!"

He smirked against her mouth, knowing that she had finally broken down. Even though she tried to play the role as mistress, he would always find some way or another to gain some leverage over her.

With one last flick of the tongue, he left her slit to take the small bud into his mouth.

She screamed.

She cried out his name as her muscles contracted violently, the mere touch of his lips on her clit pushing her viciously over the edge. He continued to suckle on the nub, nipping at it gently, licking it torturously slow, drawing out her orgasm as much as he could.

If only he could slide his fingers into her wet heat and feel her coming around him.

That thought was quickly dispelled as wet juice slid down his chin and throat as she let out another scream of ecstasy.

Precum gushed out of his cock as he realized that she had just squirted all over his mouth.

"Fuck yes," he growled, leaving her clit to attack her slit, suckling and drinking up at much of her nectar as he could.

He bit at her, growling against her lips as, within mere seconds after her orgasm died down, he brought her back up and over, listening to her panting screams as her walls convulsed around his tongue.

"Shit…Draco…oh Draco…don't…don't…" she cried, her words ending on a soundless scream as her juices came pouring out for a second time.

His abdomen was soaked from the precum that kept pouring out of his cock but he couldn't help himself. The feel of her squirting over his mouth, the knowledge that it was his _mouth_ that made her do it twice, would have easily made him orgasm if it weren't for that damn cock ring.

"Damn it, Granger," he snarled up at her as she returned to a coherent state of mind. "If you don't fuck me soon, there will be dire consequences."

Running her hands through his hair, she glanced down at him with a cruel and erotic smirk on her face. Slowly, soft and sultry laughter bubbled out of her throat.

"Oh, I'm not sure…"

"Fuck, Granger, I made you scream more than once and you know it. I did what you asked, so let's fuck." He glowered at her.

"Oh, but Draco," she reached down and cupped his cheek, "I believe that you used the wrong words."

He arched a brow in question and, when she didn't reply, thought long and hard about what she might want him to say to her. When realized just what she wanted him to say, his eyes widened and his lips curled into an annoyed scowl.

"I'm not saying that."

She slowly stood up and headed to where she had placed her wand earlier on. He watched her ass sway with each step and resisted the urge to drool all over the carpet.

Mentally shaking himself, he forced his gaze away from her delectable bottom and back to the topic at hand.

"I'm serious, Granger, I'm not saying that to you or anyone else. I refuse."

Reaching her wand, she turned around, waving it and conjuring up a soft mattress with pillows and blankets under his form. All train of thought was lost as he had a full sight of her lush, curvy, aroused body standing before him.

Her juices made her thighs glisten in the firelight and he growled at the sight of her lush breasts rising and falling with each breath, the nipples rosy and hard. Her skin was flush, her cheeks rosy and her lips full and kissable. But it was her eyes that made his cock jerk violently. The amber orbs had darkened; they were lost in a sultry, sexual haze that made them stormy and seductive.

"Well, Malfoy," she sighed softly, feigning nonchalance when her eyes betrayed her arousal, "I suppose if you're not up for it, then we can't really continue, can we?" She sat down on the floor, leaning on the back of the couch as she slowly opened her legs. "I suppose I'll just have to satisfy myself since you obviously can't."

The blow to his ego took a good few seconds to actually reach his brain and affect him. He nearly lost his mind as she spread her legs and trailed a hand down her body. He watched as she teased the folds, running her fingers along the slit, before separating them and sliding a delicate, slender finger inside of her moist center.

All control Draco had snapped as the primal, savage beast inside of him broke. Her spell faded and he took this moment to quickly untie his hands before lunging at her body.

He yanked her under him, slamming her back hard against the carpet, pulling her hips up with one hand with the other grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head. He didn't just slide into her; he slammed himself deep and hard inside of her body.

As she screamed with the pleasure of him filling her, he smirked down at her before licking her earlobe. "Please, fuck me, _Mistress_."

At his whispered words, the feel of his breath on her neck, her body was thrown into an instant orgasm and she convulsed around his cock. She wanted to pull her hands out of his grasp, to rake her nails down his back as pleasure consumed him, but he held strong, keeping his grip tight, creating a kind of pleasure-pain.

Panting, she glanced up at him, returning his smirk with one of her own as she squeezed her muscles tightly around his cock. "If I'm the Mistress, then shouldn't I be on top?"

As she squeezed her muscles a second time, she waited until he threw back his head in ecstasy before hooking her legs around his hips, surging her body forward, and rolling him over on his back. Her hands locked around his wrists and she was delighted to realize that he barely fought back.

She slowly moved her hips, sliding them up until only his tip rested in her, before, torturously slow, sliding them back down to sheath his hard length. He groaned in response, closing his eyes tightly as his hips involuntarily surged upwards.

This time, she was the one to whisper in his ear. "Does my little Drakey want to come in his Mistress?"

He groaned out what she assumed to be a yes, thrusting his hips upwards, forcing himself even deeper in her body. She shuddered in response, feeling his need, his yearning, knowing that he just barely kept himself leashed and just how short that leash was. If it were to break, she knew that he would pound her until he got his satisfaction without a single thought of her own.

It was rather selfless of him.

She pushed herself upwards, allowing himself to completely escape from her body, earning a growl of discontentment in response. Ignoring his curses, she reached down and grasped his cock, causing all arguments to fade. The eyes that had flown open in annoyance now fluttered back shut in desire as his lean hips began to move against her hand.

Chuckling softly, she gently rolled the cock ring off of him and, before he could even consider opening his eyes, she pushed her body back down on his, enveloping him in her wet warmth.

"Well, Malfoy, what are you waiting for?"

It took less than a second for him to understand what she was saying and it took even less time for him to act on it. He had her flipped over; throwing her ruthlessly on her back as he savagely pounded his hips against hers. Yet, he kept himself leashed, angling his thrusts so that it made it enjoyable for the two of them, making sure to bring her just as pleasure as he was receiving.

They became a wild tangle of limbs, his mouth pressing on her throat, growling viciously as her nails dug sharply into his back. Her lips latched onto his neck in retaliation and she suckled on his throat as he thrust harder and faster into her body.

She arched up, crying out against his skin as a powerful orgasm washed over her, tugging her body over the precipice, consuming her in blinding, fiery ecstasy. He refused to let her relax for even a moment, cursing against her ear, ramming harder and faster.

"Again. Fuck, come again, and again," he snarled, moving in such a way that made her scream as she was swept up and over again.

"Draco!" she cried, scoring his back with her nails, suckling on every inch of his delectable, sweat-soaked throat. "Don't…don't stop…"

Sweat sluiced down their bodies, making them glisten in the firelight as they writhed on the Common Room floor. Their hearts thundered in their chests, breath labored as they thrust against one another in a timeless dance of passion.

She squeezed her legs tightly around his waist, forcing him deeper within her as she was caught in the clutches of another powerful orgasm. He threw back his head and let out a feral roar as he felt her muscles clenching around him, milking him, squeezing him until all sanity left him and he poured himself into her body.

They lay on the floor for several minutes, panting and sweat-soaked, trying to slow down their heartbeats and regain their breath.

"Fuck," he panted, "Merlin's Beard, that was…"

"Amazing," she finished, smiling up at him. "I can't feel my legs."

Assuming that it was most likely his fault, having collapsed on her body without a single thought of her reaction, he managed to roll them over so she was draped across his chest.

"Oh…I can feel my toes now," she managed to chuckle between breaths.

He managed to tilt his head up and press his lips to her brow. "I think…I might…just like you, you know."

She arched a brow in reaction and knew that, if she were able to move, she would punch him in the ribs at this very moment. "Oh really? You mean, like-like or just like?"

"The first one…I think."

"You think?" She began to flex her hand, testing to see if she could feel it, and her arm, enough to sock him in the spleen.

"Yeah." He smiled up at her and she lost her recently regained breath. In his eyes she saw the rawest form of emotion she had ever seen. It was 'like', it was very much similar to 'like,' but, at the same time, she realized that it was just something more.

Her hand relaxed, resting comfortably against his side as she gave up her attempts to injure him. "Well," she smiled, "Mr. Malfoy, I think I might like-like you too."

* * *

That dirty filthy Mudblood! He was going to kill her! Murder her! Throw her off of the Astronomy Tower! That…bitch!

He was going to get back at her no matter what!

She…fuck…she was so damn lucky that there weren't that many students left in the school, but, still, he had a hard enough time trying to explain the situation to a professor bright and early the next morning.

That sneaky, filthy, conniving bitch.

How dare she steal _his_ wand? Something dimly told him that it was an act of retribution for his earlier actions…but, she stole his, _Draco Malfoy's_, wand! Leaving him defenseless and weak in the presence of the professor!

How could she leave him alone to explain why he had a million hickeys on his neck to the one and only Professor Snape?

He smiled despite his irritation.

He had to admit, she had style. She was, after all, _his_ Granger.

**Done.**

**Okay, I've recently decided to make Morning Shower and Revenge of the Muggle-Born a part of a trilogy of Draco/Hermione sexcapades called, oh so creatively, the "Sexcapades Trilogy." Like I said in my earlier author's note, part three is called "Spontaneity and Excitement" and a link can be found on my profile page.  
**

**Sorry for the length of this particular oneshot, I guess I got a bit carried away.**

**I hope that everyone has enjoyed this one and please feel free to comment on any mistakes or errors I didn't fix. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **

**Please, if you read it and enjoyed it, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Hits do not equal the number of people reading and enjoying fics. So please, don't be shy.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
